Safe and Sound
by Vampireninjagirl15
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swifts "safe and Sound." Even though I completely changed it. About a girl and her sister from District 12, trying to escape an abusive family. Not using any characters from the book, only the song, and the mentions of the Districts and the Reaping. Hope you take a few to read and Review. Taking Requests!


Well Hello again, I guess this inspiration came from me laying in bed after listening to Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound." (And reading Angsty Fan Fics xD) This isn't based on any two characters in particular but just two girls in District 12, who's mom had passed away and they are stuck living with an abusive Aunt and Uncle. If you don't like it don't flame, I will use them for a fire in my backyard to make s'mores. Yupp. :D Hope you enjoy. Please Review, and Favorite. Love you people.

I don't own "The Hunger Games," or Taylor Swifts "Safe and Sound." Don't sue, all my money is going to a Matt Cosplay.

* * *

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
**

I see the tears pouring down your face as I patch up your newest injuries. The glass from the broken bottle lay in a pile next to your arm. You keep whimpering that "It hurts…" I keep myself composed and try to console you again. "I'll never let you go." I whisper into your ear as we both flinched when a door is slammed shut. I know I have to keep a composed face for you. No matter how hard it is. You're so weak. Ever since the attack that left you almost dead. I cried then. But you're better now. You have gotten so much stronger since then. My name is yelled from another room asking for new drinks. You reach out to me. "Please don't leave me here alone." I look at you with sad eyes. "I can't, but I'll be back real soon." I whisper and stand up and walked into the other room, my heart filled with dread.

**Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

When I finally make it back, the sun has set and you've made it to your bed. I walk over and cover you up and sing you our song. Remember the one mom used to sing to us? "Just close your eyes baby girl. I'll keep you safe from all the evil monsters outside." I rubbed your head, trying to avoid the bruise that adorned your eye. You nodded and slowly your breathing evened out and she calmed herself down, falling asleep. I went over to my bed and sat on it. "No one can hurt you now." I slowly got ready for bed and lay down trying not to move my right arm. "Just wait till tomorrow, and you and I'll be safe and sound." I finished the lullaby before falling asleep myself.

**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
**

A crash and a scream echoed through the house. I pulled your shaking frame closer to me. "Don't worry, what did I tell ya. I'll protect you." I smiled down at you. "Don't worry about anything at all." Your blue eyes nodded at me. After a while you fell asleep in that position. The screaming and the breaking of objects rang through the house. I knew I was going to be forced to clean up after my drunken aunt and uncle's rage. I wiped a tear from my face looking at your body. "You don't deserve this." I muttered picking you up and laying you down in bed for some well-deserved nightmare free sleep. I sang you your lullaby again. Mom told it to me when she was sick. "Never let this go. Even when I'm gone…" She told me.

**Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

Once everyone has gone to bed I begin packing a bag. I was so glad you hadn't woken up; my whole plan would have failed. But tonight were gonna leave this hell that has been plaguing us for the longest time. We won't have to worry about this pain or the fear of the reaping. We're gonna leave. No one will know where we are going. I think that the rumors I have heard are true. District 13 is real. We can leave and go and start a new life together there. No one will hurt us ever again. The 'family' we were forced to live with us since mom died, or the Capitol for putting us in fear of me being reaped and you having to struggle on your own. We'll leave and run through the forest and by tomorrow morning you and I'll be Safe and Sound.

* * *

Well That's it. Hope you liked and if you did please leave a review or send me a message. I'm always up for ideas. If you have one please let me know, and I might write it for you. :D  
(I'm in the process of writing a Matt and Mello Wammy's Era fic. So keep an eye out for it.) ^-^

VampireNinjaGirl15


End file.
